By Your Side
by valkyrie-fe
Summary: Through all the different stages, times, and points in Starscream's life, one thing remained constant: Skyfire. Skyfire/Starscream.
1. Chapter 1

Oh hi, finally poking more otp at my inactivity over here.

**Warnings:** Heaps of angst, some fluff, slash, character death Note: This is what happens when I listen to An deiner Seite by Unheilig on repeat at four in the morning when I can't sleep due to sinuses. I sorta got an idea to use it as inspiration, especially when I looked up the translation since I still really really fail at German. I ended up making myself cry WHICH DID NOT HELP MY ALLERGIES AT ALL. 8|; But uh. Yeah.

He stood by the small memorial. It was a modest display- nothing flashy or overdone. It was suiting, really. Skyfire wouldn't have wanted a huge, gaudy display.

Even if Starscream wanted to give that to him. Even though the Seeker wanted it to resound through all the towers and halls of Cybertron that he'd lost someone so _precious_, so _dear_ to him.

Skyfire.

Skyfire who'd been the only one to think he merited anything. Skyfire who taught him so much. Skyfire who braved the unknown by his side.

Skyfire who had loved him. Or, more importantly, Skyfire whom he'd loved.

Skyfire, lost on a remote planet.

A few kind-sparked mechs who saw the downward curve of the downtrodden Seeker's wings offered words of comfort. His friend, his partner, was in a better place. Nevermind the cold and ice in which his last moments were spent. His spark was with the Allspark, his being reunited with Primus.

Starscream clenched his jaw in bitterness. He rebelled against the idea. He had memories of Skyfire; his day-to-day mannerisms, his smile, his attention to detail, his comforting warm arms, the way he absently traced his large hands soothingly over and between the Seeker's wings...

They were his and his alone. Not the Allspark's. Not Primus's. _His._

Skyfire would stay by his side that way.

---

It was amazing, really. Despite that they had recovered him in the arctic, and that he had left Starscream's side in favor of the Seeker's enemies... it was almost as though Skyfire never left him.

There were so many "accidental" meetings. They would "just happen" to haunt the same neglected areas on the organic planet. And as was wont to happen with the pair, they formed a habit.

Awkwardness. Sparkache. Inevitable clashings. The fear of discovery.

Yet it was a strangely happy time.

But how was it strange? Starscream could wonder. It was hard not to be happy when there was a gentle shuttle near his side.

---

What did the humans call it? Déjà vu. He had experienced this before. He'd known this pain before.

He wondered if he was better or worse off for that.

What was the graceful thing to do at this moment? Your bondmate dying, fading out, right in your arms. Or the other way around, rather. How was he to do it?

In many ways, Starscream was the same in immaturity as he had been vorns and vorns ago. He didn't want to let go. He wanted Skyfire to _stay_. He wanted to cry 'Don't leave me again.' How was he supposed to continue on? Skyfire was his anchor. Giant hands wrapping around his own had been his guiding compass. How...

But after countless vorns...

The Seeker didn't want his selfishness to hurt his beloved. Not ever. Not _now_, in his last moments, did he want Skyfire to worry over _him_.

But he saw it in the shuttle's optics. He knew. Not simply because of their bond, but because he _knew_ Starscream: from wingtips to thruster heels, from sparkcore to the outer corona. And he smiled.

It nearly killed him.

The smile said _It's okay._ Because his vocal processors could not.

His spark gave one more warm pulse. _Think of me; you'll never be alone._

_I will always be by your side._


	2. because it was demanded

I wasn't sure about adding this, but why not.

In retribution for this fic, my friend demanded I write fluff that very instant, in her IM window

The conversation went something like this.

(12:40:52 PM) me: Can't believe I made myself cry  
(12:40:55 PM) me: so did not help my sinuses  
(12:40:58 PM) friend: w-w-OH  
(12:40:59 PM) friend: THAT  
(12:41:00 PM) friend: YOU  
(12:41:04 PM) me: o.o  
(12:41:04 PM) friend: I WANT FLUFF B|  
(12:41:06 PM) me: ROFL  
(12:41:10 PM) friend: YOU SUCK  
(12:41:12 PM) me: x'D  
(12:41:20 PM) me: r-right now?  
[extraneous comments cut out ]  
(12:41:34 PM) friend: AND YES RIGHT NOW B|  
(12:41:39 PM) me: XDDD

(12:55:44 PM) me: Skyfire chuckled, though the pout playing over Starscream's lips showed that he didn't appreciate it. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

"Oh, no reason," the shuttle said, waving a giant hand. "Please, continue with your tale."

The Seeker pouted and stalked forward where Skyfire was seated, thrusting a finger into his face. "You were laughing at me, weren't you?"

"Now, Starscream, why would I do that?" Skyfire's obvious amusement didn't help his argument, not in Starscream's optics. "How do you know I'm not merely amused at stories from the Nemesis?"

Starscream crossed his arms. "Because I know you were laughing at me."

Skyfire chuckled again, shaking his head. "Such paranoia." He looped an arm behind Starscream's back, gently tugging the Seeker closer and pressing a soft kiss to his nose. "Alright, truth?" Starscream looked at him expecantly. Skyfire grinned. "You're just as adorable when you get enthused about something now as you were when we were partners."

"M'not cute," the Seeker growled softly, but he didn't fight the cautious warm embrace Skyfire swept him into, though he would deny that the feeling of that deep chuckle rolling from the shuttle's chassis and into his was still the most wonderful sensation he'd ever felt.

(12:55:49 PM) me: there.  
(12:55:57 PM) friend: oh so that's why it said you were tying  
(12:55:59 PM) friend: typing  
(12:56:01 PM) me: ROFL yeah  
(12:56:23 PM) friend: fffffffffffffffffffff cuteee 3  
(12:56:25 PM) me: 3  
(12:56:38 PM) me: I am good at supplying pointless fluff for those two XD  
(12:56:42 PM) friend: XDDDD

All that needs to be said has been said. XD


End file.
